


Never judge by the Cover

by Thrymr



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Peter Parker, Fluff, Harley Keener & Peter Parker Friendship, Harley Keener/Peter Parker - Freeform, Harley and Peter being kids, Iron Dad, M/M, Peter Parker Has Nightmares, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Peter Parker, Tony Being A Dad, spider son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-09 16:13:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19479460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thrymr/pseuds/Thrymr
Summary: Harley wants to visit Tony but has some feelings he has to go through. And then there's this guy...





	1. Who are you?

I’ve always been a fan.   
Well, since he appeared at least. He was everything I wanted to be. He was a hero. He was an Avenger. He worked with Iron Man.  
With Tony.

It’s been a few years since I last saw him in person. Sure, he always sends me stuff and makes sure I’m okay. But he never bothers really to visit. Not in person anyways. Too busy saving the world. Too busy being an Avenger. Too busy recruiting new Avengers. Like him. 

Ever since he appeared I was hooked. And jealous. So freaking jealous because he could be with Tony when I couldn’t. He got tech from him, I knew it. These suits, Tony must have made him these suits. I wonder who he might be. Someone special for sure, because Tony wouldn’t pick just any ordinary person out of the crowd and give him a suit of armor.

Well, he picked me.

Not exactly. He didn’t pick and I didn’t get anything. I was just lucky that freaking Iron Man came into my shack and crashed there for a bit. I was a little kid and I didn’t know any better. I must have been a real nightmare to him. He needed someone but got me. 

I bet the new dude is really helpful and awesome and just a really sweet guy like Captain America. Strong and intelligent and… everything I am not. But everything I really wish I could be. Maybe. Somehow. Someday. 

Ah, what am I even thinking. I’m not special. I’m still a teenager. Sure I’m smarter than a lot of the other kids in my school, but this isn’t exactly Harvard I’m going to so… I’ve got nothing. Even if Tony would show up here someday and asking me for help again. I wouldn’t have anything. 

When you see him and Spider-Man on TV you can see the look on Tony’s face. He is so proud of him. I wish he would look at me like that. But I’m not special like Spider-Man…

God, I wish I could meet Spider-Man and ask him how it is, working with Tony. Being an Avenger. I feel so stupid thinking these things because I _did_ work with Tony. But that was different. So very very different. 

That is why I’m going to New York. I didn’t speak to Tony for the last years. Just a yearly package with some new stuff, just to play around of course, nothing serious. I have to meet him. Them. Both. I really need to. 

_I miss him._

Surprisingly it’s not that hard getting to Avengers Tower. It’s even not that hard getting inside. It’s too easy.

„Hi! I’m Harley Keener. I want to visit Tony Stark?“  
A woman in a black suit looks at me without an emotion in her face.   
„ID?“  
I give her my ID and try to smile a bit. Try to act like I’m not shitting my pants because I’m so freaking nervous I’m in the Avengers freaking Tower right now. I must have bags under my eyes because I haven’t slept in two days because of the nervousness.   
„Please scan your fingerprints and iris here. We need to make sure you’re who you say you are.“  
„Oh, sure…“ Wow, heavy security. That’s why it’s so easy coming inside. The real magic happens on floor 5. (That’s how far you get without being body scanned and stripped naked.)  
I get scanned and the woman types something into something and then she reads and types again and I get really nervous I’m not getting through. Then she asks the weirdest question ever:  
„What did Mr. Stark borrow from you the first time you met?“

I’m startled because what the heck is that for a question? I blink and then remember.  
„A watch. A special edition watch from my sister…“ I think.  
She types something again and then…   
„Have a nice stay Mr. Keener. A security guard will bring you up to the private floors of Mr. Stark. He will be here shortly.“  
Before I can process what she just said to me, a really tough looking guy comes up to me and shows me the way to an elevator where no people are in sight.   
Tony has a secret security question in case I would come visit? And he lets me through without hesitation? I… could have come sooner?

I’m still very confused about all of this while we’re riding the almost endless elevator until a voice (very different from the normal lift voices I know) says „Avengers Quarters“ and my heart stops for a second. 

Okay, maybe longer because it seems my lungs aren’t working either. The doors open and I am really inside the Avengers Quarters. Which are deserted as far as I can see but it _feels_ different. 

„Ah! Here you are. Thanks Doyle for bringing him up.“ A big man comes around the corner and the security guard nods his head a bit and goes back to the elevator.  
„I’m Happy Hogan. Nice to meet you in person. Finally. I always send you the packages from Tony. He wondered when you would show up here, since you’re what… 17 now? You took a while. He expected to see you way sooner.“  
„Why didn’t he say something if I could visit him?“ Sure, _that's_ the question I’m going with. Real good.  
„He is a busy man. Pepper always has to remind him to send you stuff. Don’t worry, he picks it himself. He writes the card himself and nobody is allowed to read it. I think you have a special place in his heart.“  
What did he just said?   
„Excuse me, what?“  
Happy is giving me a warm smile. „He needs reminding about stuff but he really likes you or he wouldn’t even pick the things. Let me tell you, he always delegates things, but the package for you? Never.“

To say I’m starstruck from that revelation is an understatement. This is too much. I feel dizzy.

„Woah there, you alright? Wanna sit down for a second?“ I just hum in response because it is a bit much. Avengers Quarters, Tony thinking of me and me being someone special to him…  
I sit down on a couch in a living room type of room and just breathe for a second. This is unreal. I’m dreaming. Definitely. This can’t be true, it’s too good to be true. 

Then I hear a voice…  
„Hey Happy! When is Mr. Stark coming back? I wanted to talk to him about the su…“ Happy hisses.  
„Shh!“ I hear from my side. And then „He’s coming back soon. But I think it has to wait a little longer, because Tony’s got a visitor.“  
I dare to open my eyes, which have been closed because my sight was really wobbly. Before me stands a boy, my age I think, his hand out to greet me, a smile on his face.  
„Oh, Hi! Umm, I’m Peter!“  
I shake his hand. I look at him confused.   
Because I can’t speak any words apparently Happy is answering for me.  
„This is Harley Keener, an old friend of Tony’s. And this is Peter, Tony’s… erm… intern?“ Peter nods and smiles a nervous smile.   
„Yes yes, intern, right. That is why I have to talk to Mr. Stark.“  
He looks me in the eye and I have to say I’m intrigued by this guy. And jealous. An internship at Stark Industries? Working with Tony?

This Peter guy must have sensed my scepticism because he tried to give me a warm and welcoming look.   
„I, err, it’s cool that you visit! I hope Mr. Stark is happy to see you, if you are and old friend. Although you’re not that old…?“  
„I’m 17.“ I get out. Wow, my first words to him and I sound like a third grader who just learned the numbers till twenty.  
„I, yes, sorry. I’m a bit overwhelmed being here.“  
„In the Avengers Tower? Yeah man, Me too. It’s really something, isn’t it? I’m always really excited to be here myself. Although I’m not really allowed in here when all the Avengers are in sooo…“ He trails off and Happy is giving him a look I can’t quite comprehend.  
„… of course I’m just an intern so it’s not my business snooping around when Thor is here, and Captain America and Spider-Man…“  
„You now Spider-Man?“ I blurt out and instantly blush. My fanboy is showing.  
Peter get’s quiet for a moment and looks at Happy, kind of lost.  
„Well, no, I mean, well, who doesn’t know him? You know, being the friendly neighborhood Spider-Man and all. Saving people in New York and stuff… He’s great don’t you think? Happy?“  
They exchange a look and Peter smiles his nervous smile again. Weird.  
„I’m a big fan of Spider-Man.“ I say quietly because I have a strange feeling. As I say it Peter’s eyes light up a bit.  
„Great,“ he just says beaming. 

Happy clears his throat and says „Well, Harley, you can wait here till Tony’s arriving. And Peter,“ he gives him a look, „I think you have something to do in the workshop for the… internship. Right?“  
Peter nods and shuffles to the door. But before he disappears through the door he smiles at me and says „Nice to meet you, Harley!“ and is gone.

What a weird kid. 

I like him.


	2. You'll never be alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for breakfast in the Avengers Tower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm in the flow!  
> But I know my English isn't the best so excuse any wrong tenses or mistakes or anything. I would like to now though, to edit them out. Thanks.

I wake up the next day in a bed. 

You know that feeling when you can’t quite remember where you went to sleep and have to think really hard where you are right now? Or if you think, with eyes closed, you’re at this one place, like at home in your own bed, and when you open your eyes, you’re like, nope, I’m in an entirely different place. That is my feeling right now.

I have my eyes closed and I am sure I’m at home. Mom would tell me any minute now to get up and catch the bus to school. This was all a dream, I’m so certain. 

But then I open my eyes.

I’m in a room which was not meant to be anyones room. It’s not decorated, it’s simple. It has a bed - a really freaking comfy one - a dresser, a desk and a TV so big, it couldn’t even fit in my room at home. In front of the TV are standing some packages, half opened. On the ground there are some gaming consoles, cables, and games. There were rushed in here last night by someone. They are for me to play. Because Tony wanted me to feel at home, even though this isn’t my home and I wouldn’t stay…

Or am I?

When Tony came home he was surprised to see me, but I figured that Happy must have told him already that I was here. Or even the lady from the face scanning machine. Or maybe it _was_ the face scanning machine. 

It was a bit awkward but he hugged me and smiled and talked a lot. I was too nervous and too overwhelmed to say anything slightly coherent. I just nodded or hummed or smiled like an idiot.

Then it got a bit late and Tony had work to do (with Peter?) but he told me I could stay here as long as I wanted and I just had to say anything, I would get anything I would like in my room - _my room_ \- and I had nothing better to say than „Some games maybe?“ and this is how every current gaming console ended up on the floor of the room I’m currently waking up in. 

I sit up in the bed and take it all in. It wasn’t a dream. Tony really wanted me here, even though he never really invited me. I thought he would laugh at me, give me a check and send me home. But he didn’t. 

I search for my phone. I completely forgot to text Mom that I was fine and I would stay here. I hesitate a moment. Do I want to stay here? What would I do?

Then Peter comes into my mind with his beautiful smile and his warm glowing eyes and his words „I’m an intern here.“ He looked not older than me so maybe I could intern here too? Work with Tony? Meet the Avengers? Meet…

My heart is beating really fast. Oh shit. I could meet him. Spider-Man. _Spider-Man._

My hands are shaking. I even get nervous just _thinking_ about meeting him. Gosh, what is wrong with me. Sure he’s a hero, but my body reacts like I have a crush on him or something. 

I take a deep breath and try to concentrate on the text to my Mom.

**Hi Mom. I’m alright. Staying at Tony’s for a bit. Maybe for the whole summer? Please? Tony gave me a room! Love you, H.**

Not a minute later the reply comes in.

**Wow. Didn’t expect that. I hope he treats you good. Please be careful. Call me tonight. Your sister wants to talk to you. Love you.**

My sister would freak if she would be here. She wouldn’t have slept a minute with all these games here. We don’t have a lot of games, just some little fun robotic things to play with that Tony sends us sometimes. Nothing too fancy or dangerous of course. But all this? Man…

Suddenly there is a knock on my door.  
I’m startled but manage to say „Yes?“

"Hey man. Umm, Mr. Stark said I should come get you... so..."  
This voice. I know this voice.  
"Who is it?" Dumb question, Harley.  
"Um... sorry, it's me, P-Peter. We met yesterday? Can-Can I come in?"  
"Yeah sure!"  
The door opens slightly and a head with cute disheveled hair pops in. Peter is smiling but looks tired himself. The moment he sees the games on the floor though his shyness is gone.  
"Dude! These are awesome! Woah, I'm so jealous! We have to play together! I always wanted to play this game!"  
Then he looks back at me, still sitting under the blanket on the bed and gets quiet.  
"Sorry... I just was excited. They're yours. Um, Mr. Stark wants us both at breakfast. I think he wants us to meet so..." he trails off and looks nervous again and I can't help myself but I have to chuckle. Damn this kid is cute.  
"I'm getting ready." I say and Peter is almost out of the door again but I add "But I would love to play with you! I hate to play alone. Since my sister isn't here, you have to endure my competetiveness." I blush a little because something feels different in my belly as I say these words but his grateful smile is enough. 

He leaves the room and I am alone again. What was that? He acted like a little kid seeing things at a friends house he couldn't have. He has to be my age at least. But still he is working with Tony at very official business stuff in an internship. 

But wait, he looked tired. Was he also sleeping here? And Tony wants us to meet? But we've met already. I don't really get it. But I'm so excited suddenly that I rush into the bathroom and get ready for breakfast.

As I leave the room I’m a bit uncertain where to go. Peter just said come to breakfast, but where is the kitchen? I can’t remember much from last night because my heart was racing so much my head couldn’t take any other information in. I’m so stupid.   
„Spider-Man would know…“ I whisper to myself.  
„Yes he would. But I can show you if you want.“ A voice says right into my ears. Shocked I flail around but nobody is there.   
„What the…?“ Am I hearing ghosts now?  
„Excuse me,“ the voice says, „I should have introduced myself. I’m Friday. I’m the AI in this house built by Tony Stark. I’m here to help all visitors and inhabitants of Avengers Tower. If you want to know something or want any help with whatever, just say it out loud. I’m here for you Harley.“

Now I slightly remember that last night Tony asked a question and someone answered but I was so focused on Tony that I just assumed some secretary came into the room and left before I could see them. Now I know. 

„Umm, yes, Hi Friday. Can you show me the way to… breakfast? I mean, the breakfast room?“ What the heck is a breakfast room? 

„Sure thing Harley. Just follow the lights on the wall. I’ll guide you to Tony and Peter.“

Tony and Peter. Do interns always come in for breakfast? Maybe he’s a special intern. Or like his nephew. Or godchild. Or… his son.

I follow the lights and try not to talk myself down before I even get to have breakfast with Tony but I’m fast in self doubt. That’s my speciality. 

I go down some stairs and then I hear them already. 

„Friday? Please, is the coffee ready? I can’t endure Peter any longer without any coffee.“ Tony’s voice is muffled. As I stroll around a corner I see that his head is resting on his arms on the kitchen counter. Peter is trying to make pancakes and bubbling along.

„Mr. Stark, please, you have to look at what I did in school last semester. I perfected this one thing you showed me. I could use it in a… you know. And did I tell you about the science fair?“

„Yes Peter. You did.“ Tony said without looking up. 

I don’t know what to do so I just clear my throat. Peter looks up from the pancakes and smiles at me. There is this funny feeling in my belly again.

„Ah, Harley. My savior. Now Peter has to stop talking to me and can talk to you. I love that you’re here. Really.“ Tony also smiles at me and offers me a seat next to him. „Slept well? I hope. If you need anything just tell Friday. I see you’ve met. I could have asked her to wake you, but I didn’t want to scare you to death. So I just sent Peter and well… I believe it’s the same scariness.“ He chuckles and gives Peter a joyful look. Like a Dad would give his son.   
Peter brings the pancakes to the table and sits down.  
„Coffee is ready Mr. Stark.“ Friday announces.   
„Good good. Kids. I want you to meet. Which you did. And now I want you two to get along. Peter is staying here for the summer internship and Harley, if you want, you can stay for the summer as well, because you could spend time with Peter. He needs to be with people his own age. He honestly gets on everyones nerves with his constant Star Wars references and he makes us feel old. Even Steve and he is like a hundred. So yeah, I’m so happy you finally decided to visit. Now, I need a lot of coffee and some time in my workshop - alone.“ The last word is just for Peter. It’s delivered with a stern look and Peter decreases in size. He mouths „sorry“ and just eats his pancakes.   
„Oh and Peter. You know, don’t spill any internship secrets. I trust Harley with my life but these things would bore him, right Harley?“  
Definitely not. I would love to hear everything. But right now I’m so pleased to hear that Tony freaking Stark said he would trust me with his life. 

Tony leaves the room and I am alone with Peter who is pouting in his pancakes and muttering „Always treating me like a kid, tss.“

I just look at him and I have to smile. Because these two act like Father and Son and it doesn’t bother me as much as I first thought. Because Tony made me feel like I belong here. I’m not a stranger. I’m helpful. Even if it’s just getting Peter out of the way of the others. 

I think this is the best breakfast ever.


	3. Fun NIght

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Harley decide to play games together.

„So, you’re like his son or something?“ Peter asks me with his mouth full of pancakes.  
I swallow the bite I just took and stare at him.  
„What? No! I’m not, I-I thought - a-aren’t you?“  
His eyes go wide and now we’re both staring at each other.  
Then we both laugh.

„Oh man, sorry, dude, I just thought, I’ve never seen you here before and I just heard a few things about you, I’m not even here that long, and so I thought you are going to a boarding school or something because the kid of Mr. Stark must be super intelligent and stuff…“  
„And I thought you’re his son because you seem super intelligent and the way you treat each other but to be fair it’s weird that you call him ‚Mr. Stark‘ so…“

We both laugh at each other again. It’s really a funny situation. But I’m kind of relieved that he’s not Tony’s son to be honest. Although it really felt that way earlier.

The next few days are awesome. Peter shows me the entire tower and tells me exactly which room belongs to which Avenger and where Tony’s workshop is (where we’re not allowed in) and that he’s not allowed in when they throw a party and that Thor is so funny and Captain America a really nice guy. He also tells me a lot of nice things about Mr. Stark. The way he talks about Tony makes my heart grow really fond of him. I can see that he looks up to him like to a father figure and I think Peter must have lost a dad too. I can relate to him in so many ways. Tony is like a surrogate father to us both. 

Peter tells me that he tried the internship during school but it was way too intense so his Aunt (where he lives normally here in New York) and Tony decided it would be better to do the internship during the summer break. 

He is so normal in terms of talking about the Avengers, like it’s no big deal to be living in the same tower as them, even though they’re out for the time being. 

„Aren’t you nervous being around all the Avengers?“ I ask him while we’re sitting at the table one night. He just shrugs. „I think I’m getting used to it now.“ He takes a bite of our dinner and sees me staring at him.  
„I’m just kidding! It’s out of this world! Literally! I’m mean, Thor is from space! It’s crazy! That is why Mr. Stark says I annoy everyone. I ask too many questions about aliens and whether Thor comes from an egg or something…“  
I have to chuckle. Peter is weird but funny. I think we’re going to have a lot of fun.

„You wanna play some games later? Or catch a movie?“ he asks me.  
I nod, because that would be nice.  
„But don’t you have to work… on your internship stuff? I didn’t see you working on it for three days now.“  
„Don’t worry. Mr. Stark will tell me when it’s time. I have a special project so to say and I’m not required to be working on it all the time. If they need me, they call.“  
I wonder who „they“ might be but Peter is already talking about a game we should play together.

And that is what we’re going to do for the rest of the night. We’re sitting on the floor in my room with snacks and drinks and playing.   
„Hey Friday, can we please order a pizza?“ Peter says into the nothing and Friday’s voice is asking us what pizza we want. We tell her our wishes and she orders us the food.  
„Can you pay for them?“ I ask and Peter looks at me, pity in his eyes.  
„Oh young padawan. You don’t have to pay. When Tony Stark orders pizza, no one wants you to pay. It’s one of the perks of living here.“

We play until the pizza arrives and then we decide to watch a movie while we eat. It’s the best pizza I’ve ever tasted and I could bathe in this cheese. I moan with delight of how good the pizza tastes.   
„Here, try mine as well. I know right? It’s so good.“ Peter says, comes closer and holds a piece of his own pizza in front of my face and wants me to just take a bite.   
„You sure?“ And as he nods I take his hand to steady the slice of pizza and try it. I don’t let go of his hand which comes to my consciousness as I feel the warmth of his skin on my skin. I closed my eyes because the pizza is so damn good and as I open them again I look directly into the dark brown eyes of Peter in front of me.

My heart stops for a second. I can’t move. 

Peter just looks at me for a moment before he slightly smiles at me.   
„Good, right?“ Is all he says.

My heart beats really fast now as if it wanted to get on track again and I’m getting aware of where my hand touches his hand _still_. I snap out of my trance and smile back at him, taking my hand back at the same time and nod.  
„It’s the best.“ I say and concentrate on my own pizza again.

What the hell was that?

After we’re finished eating we decide to finish the movie until we call it a night. It’s almost midnight already and I feel really sleepy. As I dare to look to Peter I see I’m not the only one. He is snuggled against some pillows and almost asleep. 

I look at him. This strange feeling in my belly is back and I wonder why. I know this boy for three full days and I think I’m already attached to him. He is fun, he is intelligent, Tony seems to like him enough to let him stay in his house and also he is the most beautiful boy I’ve ever seen. 

I blush as I think these words. What is wrong with me? 

„Friday?“ I whisper, so Peter won’t wake up.  
„Yes Harley?“ Friday whispers back.  
„I think it’s time to sleep. Peter is already out. Can we do something about it?“  
„Look into the drawer. There should be blankets ready to use for you two. Make yourself comfortable.“

I put the TV out and get the blankets. Peter stirs in his sleep and mumbles something. I try to understand what he says but I have to come closer.  
„No, Mr. Stark. You won’t regret your decision. I swear…“

The internship must be really hard on Peter. He even dreams about it. I cover him up with some blankets and slip into my own bed. I don’t know if I can sleep with him being on the floor. 

My thoughts are racing. Why do I feel like this when he’s close to me? And why do I think he is pretty? _Because his eyes are wonderful…_

After half an hour I sigh, take my pillow and blanket and join Peter on the floor.

I think I really really like him.


	4. Nightmares

„Harley?“

I was just running in a long and empty hallway. The lights were going out exactly when I passed them so that the darkness was following me wherever I ran. In the distance I saw a door and behind that door was Tony. He was smiling and handing something to someone. I wanted to be there. I ran faster. As fast as I could.

„Harley!“

It’s a whisper but it reaches me. The hallway disappears and I come to consciousness. It’s still dark and I have to remember again where I am. 

„Hey, Harley!“ Peter whispers directly besides me.  
Oh, right, we’re lying on the floor. I open my eyes and see Peter in front of me after my eyes can see in the dark.  
I mumble in response so Peter knows I’m awake.

„Oh good. I’m sorry. I just… I had a bad dream and couldn’t sleep. I wanted to go to my room but then I saw that you must have also a bad dream…“  
„What? W-What do you mean?“  
„Well, your breathing was elevated and you whimpered a bit. Sorry, I know this is embarrassing. Don’t think I watch you sleep or something, I was just awake…“  
„It’s fine.“ I sit up. „What was your bad dream about?“  
He also sits up but snuggles closer into the blanket.  
„Doesn’t matter now, does it? I’m just glad I’m not alone right now. Thank you for staying on the floor with me.“  
„No prob,“ I say. I look around in the dark room. I don’t know what to do now. I’m still pretty tired.  
„What do you wanna do now?“ I say as I yawn.  
„Try to sleep again I guess. But could I… come a bit closer m-maybe? I mean, maybe when we now somebodie’s there we won’t have bad dreams again.“  
Instead of answering, because my voice would crack for sure because my heart is racing, I just nod into the dark (really clever) and scoop over to him. We’re barely touching, just lying pretty close to each other. I take another blanket from the bed and put it around us both.  
„Friday?“ I whisper. „Please play some rain tunes, but really quiet, just to help us sleep.“  
I’m tensed up and I can feel that Peter isn’t that comfy too. But after a few minutes I can feel him relax. I can also hear is breathing getting steadier and this makes me relax myself. When he can sleep, I can too.

And I drift into a dreamless sleep.

When I wake up the next day Peter is already gone.   
„Friday…?“ I begin to ask but she got me covered.   
„He’s been up for about 20 minutes but didn’t want to wake you. He’s preparing breakfast right now. I can notify him if you want.“  
„Not necessary.“  
I get up and make myself ready. I need a bit longer in front of the mirror than other times and I go up to eat breakfast.

We don’t talk about the nightmares. We don’t talk about the night in general. We just eat our breakfast. I feel a bit awkward. I hope I didn’t overstepped last night. But he suggested to get closer. Maybe I did something in my sleep that scared him off? I don’t know. I don’t want to make things difficult. I want to get along with him. For Tony.

I try to read Peter’s face but it’s difficult.   
„You ok?“ I ask really quiet. He just hums.   
„Is it because of…“ but I can’t finish because Friday interrupts me.

„Peter, she’s here. She’s waiting for you in your room. Good luck.“  
Peter sighs and stands up.  
„Who’s here?“   
Peter looks like he just ate a lemon.   
„MJ.“ He doesn’t say anything else and just vanishes behind a door.  
I’m left behind puzzled by this.  
„Friday? Who’s MJ and what’s going on?“  
She takes a moment to answer.  
„MJ is Peter’s girlfriend. Peter got a text this morning from her saying they need to talk. That’s all I know. I don’t spy at anybody in this tower, that’s all Peter told me.“

His girlfriend?   
My heart beats really fast again.   
Shit. He’s got a girlfriend. Course he does. He’s freaking cute. But why didn’t he look happy that his girlfriend was visiting him?  
„You think he’ll be okay?“  
„I don’t know Harley. We’ll have to wait and see.“  
I’m nervous. I hope Peter will be alright. Whatever MJ has to talk to him about.   
I clean up the kitchen, which was left a mess. Peter clearly had other things on his mind while making breakfast. That’s why he was completely different. It has nothing to do with last night. I hope.

I wait another hour in which I don’t know what to do with myself. I let Friday play me some YouTube Videos but I can’t concentrate on anything. I ask Friday a lot about Tony and the Avengers but the most things I already know from Peter. 

„Friday, is MJ still here?“  
She takes a moment and then says that MJ just left the building. Alone.  
„Peter is in his room.“  
„Show me the way please.“

I follow the lights to Peter’s room and see that the door is slightly open. I listen. Nothing.

I decide to knock.

Nothing.

I try to peek inside. Peter is sitting on his bed and staring at his feet.

„Peter?“ I whisper and try another step into the room.  
„Are you okay?“

He looks up and I can see his eyes are red. Shit.  
„What happened?“

He looks at me and begins to cry.  
„She dumped me.“ is all he manages to say.  
I walk over to his bed, sit down besides him and take him into my arms.   
I almost have to cry with him because I can’t see his cute brown eyes full of tears. It hurts my heart.

What the hell is wrong with me?

I hold him in my arms as he cries.   
„It’ll be okay. I’m sorry this happened.“ I don’t know MJ and I don’t know Peter enough to get involved with anything but it’s my responsibility now to be just there for him, because no one else seems to be around.

We sit there for at least half an hour before Peter begins to tell me at least a little bit. That they were dating just for a few months but that MJ couldn’t stand the constant stress and fear because of him. That she cared too much and couldn’t anymore. That they saw each other too little and that all he could think about was Mr. Stark.

I can’t quite follow the most of it but this isn’t about me. I just hold him until he feels better.

„What do you wanna do now? You can choose. I want to make you feel better. We can do anything you want!“  
But he just looks at me, smiles a sad smile and tells me, he needs some time alone. But that we can play a video game this evening. 

I leave him alone and worry for the rest of the day.


	5. Everything Changes

Turns out I don’t see him for the next two days.   
I ask Friday where he is but she just tells me that Tony had called him and they’re working on an internship project outside of the building. 

I feel bad. And I worry a lot more. Peter wasn’t feeling that well and now he has to work. And working with Tony means to be at your best self. Which Peter clearly wasn’t after a break up. 

I can’t do much. Instead I just wait. I watch movies. Play some games. But not the games I played with Peter because I want to play them with him. It’s not the same. 

It’s the third day now and I just ended a call with my mother and sister. I plan on taking a bath this evening because why not. I’m alone here and I’m bored as hell. Nobody is here. I feel forgotten and left out. My worry is changing into something else. Something like anger. Why is everyone gone?

Suddenly I hear a door. Before I can ask Friday who it is, I see him.  
Peter is limping inside the room, his face is bruised and he is bleeding.   
What the fuck?!

I run up to him and hold him.  
„What the hell happened to you? Why are you bleeding? Where were you the last three days?“  
„Massive M-Mission. I m-mean p-project. With Mr. Stark. Sorry we didn’t call. I’m fine, I’m fine.“  
I help him sit down on the couch.  
„You’re clearly not fine! Look at you. What the- Friday, call an ambulance!“  
„No, Friday won’t do that.“ He says.  
I look at him shocked. „But you’re _bleeding_!“ I cry out. I want to do something. I want to help! Why is nobody letting me help!

Then Tony comes bursting into the room.  
„Kid, you did good. Are you alright?“  
Peter just hums in response.   
„What happened Tony? Why is he bleeding? What project did you work on where somebody gets _hurt_?“ I can’t hide my anger away. Anger because of them leaving me here and anger because Peter is hurt. I don’t know which angers me more.  
„Don’t worry Harley. He can take it, right kid? He’s tough. And a really good intern. The best.“ Tony says and puts a hand on Peters shoulder. Peter smiles at him and they share a moment of silent understanding, completely forgetting I’m here. 

I can’t believe it and I can’t take this. My anger is getting the worst of me and I have to leave the room. I’m not helpful. I’m in the way. I get it. 

I run to my room and slam the door behind me. My thoughts are racing inside of my head. A week since I saw Tony last and all he did was saying Peter is tough while he is bleeding right in front of me? What is going on in this Tower?   
I text my Mom telling her I’m coming home. This doesn’t work anymore. I’m nothing but in the way of some secret internship stuff here and I don’t have anything to do. I pack my stuff and tell Friday I need a ride home. At least Tony can pay for my journey back.   
I take out a piece of paper and a pen and write down a quick note for Peter. It’s not his fault. I hope we can still be friends and I’m sorry about MJ and everything else.

When Friday tells me my ride is ready I ask her to give my the best route outside of the building without getting seen by Tony or Peter on my way out. I don’t want any confrontation right now. They won’t even notice I’m gone until Friday is allowed to tell them (when I’m a few miles ahead).

I don’t want them to come after me. 

I’m almost out of the city when it happens. It’s already dark so I don’t see it before it lights up like crazy and hits the road. The driver of my Uber can’t react fast enough so the car leaves the road and drifts off. We overturn with the car and come to a halt a few feet off the road.   
I’m still hanging in my safety belt. What the fuck? What just happened? I try to reach for the door but I’m stuck. The driver of my Uber doesn’t move. I hope he’s just unconscious. I fiddle a bit and get free of my belt, falling down on my head. Now I can reach the door and get out of the car. 

I crawl to the front and check on the driver. He’s breathing, thank god, but I have to get him out of here. I look up to the street. There are a few other cars and people, they are going to call an ambulance. I’m fine for now so I need to help the others.  
But what the hell was hitting the road? Some kind of asteroid?  
I open the drivers door and reach for his belt to get him free. He falls but doesn’t wake up. I take all my strength to get him a few inches out of the car. 

Then I hear it.

„Harley?“   
Someone is calling my name.  
I’ve got almost no strength left. This Uber driver is so heavy, but I need to safe him.

„For gods sake. Harley!“  
Hey, I know this voice. Isn’t that…

„Iron Man! Yes! Help us!“ Someone shouts.   
Tony. Tony is here. Why?

„Spider-Man, search for him. He must be here. Friday said he took an Uber with this route and the signal ended here. LOOK FOR HIM!“

Oh no. Spider-Man is here. Tony brought Spider-Man to look for me. He can’t see me like that. 

I debate in my head if I should shout. But even if I wanted to, I can’t. I just lie here, with the driver in my arms. Maybe the crash wasn’t nothing on my body. I just have to shut my eyes for a bit. Just a second…

I hear screams. And shuffling. Sirens. The ambulances. I hear people calling other people.

„Oh shoot. Harley!“  
Someone’s coming.

„No no no no no. Mr. Stark! I found him!“

Somebody is near me. Taking the driver from my arms and propping me up.

„Shit, kid. No. What did you do?“ Tony sounds concerned. As if I could do anything…

„Take him home Spider-Man. I clean up here. Friday, what the fuck hit the road?“ His voice is gone.

Someone is picking me up. I try to open my eyes just a bit. I see red and blue. And a mask. He’s carrying me. 

_Spider-Man?_


	6. Happy End?

I don’t know how I got back to the tower. I open my eyes a bit and see Spider-Man above me, lying me down on the sofa in the living room. Fuck. I meet Spider-Man and I can’t even move. This is not how I wanted this to go. 

„Sorry,“ I mutter. It’s everything I can say. It takes too much strength.

„Shh, Harley. Don’t talk. Rest. Mr. Stark will be here soon, I promise. You’ll be fine.“

Before I go back to sleep I just think that Spider-Man’s voice sounds really familiar…

When I wake up next Tony is sitting beside my bed. I don’t even wonder why I’m in a bed all of a sudden. I was in a car crash a moment ago and now I’m here.

„Tony… what happened?“  
Tony’s head snaps around.   
„Oh kid, you’re awake. Thank god. You slept a whole day. Doctors said you’re alright. Just a few bruises from the crash. You saved a life, Harley. You saved this drivers life.“  
I did what? I just took him out of the car.  
„But… what happened?“  
„We’re trying to figure that out at the moment. Friday is working on it non-stop. Don’t worry about it.“  
Easy to say.   
„Shit.“ I mutter.  
Tony looks surprised at me.   
„Excuse me?“  
„Spider-Man saved me and I couldn’t even say thanks. Damnit.“  
Tony doesn’t say anything to that, he just smiles.   
Easy for him.   
„Rest. I think you’ll be able to thank him later.“  
As if that is going to help me sleep now.

The next thing I now is that I wake up when it’s dark and I’m alone in my room. I feel a lot better than before. My strength is back. Because nobody is guarding me I think I must be fine.

I stand up and go to the kitchen because I’m really really hungry.  
As soon as I’m through the door Peter is coming at me.  
„Harley! You’re up! Oh thank god! I was so worried!“ He’s not limping anymore and his bruises are gone.  
„How are you? How long was I out? Your bruises are gone. What happened on this street? OMG Peter! I was saved by Spider-Man and it was so embarrassing because I was out and couldn’t talk to him and I must have looked like hell because I just survived a car crash and oh god I wish I could talk to him when I’m myself…“  
„I’m fine. And… wow, saved by Spider-Man, you lucky boy.“ Peter smiles a shy smile and I blush suddenly because I realize I talked way too much.  
„You must really like this Spider-Man guy, hm?“ he says as he fixes me some water and a sandwich. Like he could read my mind or something.

I sit down and drink my water.   
„Peter, you know. I feel like I’ve almost died back there. I don’t know. An accident gives you perspective. And then Spider-Man saves me. I didn’t tell you this but I really really like Spider-Man. I think I even got a crush on him or something because, man, my heart-my heart beats really fast just thinking about him and… I know this is stupid because he’s a superhero and all and possibly every person in New York is crushing on him… Phew, I just wanted to get that out.“ I look at my hands and I know I’m blushing like crazy because I never told anyone before how I feel about Spider-Man. But now I owe him my life and I couldn’t say thanks.  
It makes me think about missed opportunities and seizing the day. May be I just got a knock on my head during the accident and now I’m crazy, who knows.  
When I look up at Peter I see that his face is bright red.

„Peter…“ I swallow hard because I can’t believe what I’m about to say.  
„You know, Spider-Man… he’s not the only one I like. In fact. I’m sorry that I even left that night. I was so worried about you because Tony got you hurt and acted like it’s no big deal. I don’t want you to be hurt. I really like you, Peter.“  
Now Peter looks me in the eyes and I start to sweat really hard and my hands are shaking and my heart is running…   
Before he can let me down I take a deep breath and say: „I’m sorry, I just wanted to tell you in case something happens again and I could not forgive myself not telling you in person. But I know you just broke up with MJ and don’t wanna hear this…“  
Suddenly Peter is standing right in front of me and one of his lean fingers is touching my lips to stop me from talking.  
He looks at me, with a serious face.  
„I like you too Harley.“  
It’s all he says because right in that moment Tony comes bursting into the kitchen screaming „Where is he? He wasn’t in his room! Peter?!“

„He’s here, Mr. Stark. I found him.“

As soon as he says these words it hit me. I ignore Tony’s rambling and just watch Peter. I look into his eyes while he says something I don’t hear to Tony. 

This voice.

I knew this voice sounded familiar.

„You’re…“ Peters finger is still on my lips so I take up my hand to touch his hand to remove it from my face. But I don’t let go. Peter and Tony are quiet now.

„Y-you. You found me.“  
„What?“ His eyes grow wide and he laughs a nervous smile.  
„What are you talking about?“

„It’s you. You are him. You are Spider-Man.“

I still hold his hand, not firm, just a gentle touch and I can feel him shaking. He looks at Tony and I can only assume Tony just shrugs it off or rolls his eyes. They think I’m crazy. I knew it.

„Took you a while.“ Tony says behind my back. I look shocked into Peters eyes who is as shocked as me.  
„Mr. Stark…“  
„It’s okay, kid. I mean, I knew Harley was smart. Wasn’t gonna be a secret forever when he’s staying here. Thought he might got it that night when he saw you all bruised up.“

I’m silent. I don’t know what to say. I just confessed I have a crush on both guys to the guy himself at the same time. And he…

„Wait. What did you say to me before Tony came in? You like me too?“

Peter is blushing again and looks nervously to Tony and then back to me again.

He just nods.

Peter likes me. Peter is Spider-Man. Spider-Man likes me!

I can’t believe it!

I feel dizzy.

Before I can say anything, Peter just grabs my lower back and steadies me. 

„I leave you two alone then…“ Tony mumbles and walks away. 

„You good?“ Peter asks me. „Wanna sit down for a second? Maybe you’re still dizzy because of the accident?“

I go and sit down. He sits down besides me. 

„You like me.“  
He nods.  
„You’re Spider-Man.“  
He nods again, slightly less convincing.  
„You are Spider-Man and you still like _me_?“  
Now he looks confused.  
„W-Why shouldn’t I? I know we don’t know each other that well but I had fun with you…“  
„But MJ…“  
He looks sad for a moment.  
„Yes, it hurt. But don’t worry. I wasn’t really invested, because as I told you, I was more with Mr. Stark and the Avengers then her…“

„Your project was a mission with the Avengers?“  
He nods.  
„But you got hurt.“  
He stays silent.   
„It happens sometimes. But I heal very well, as you can see. You don’t have to worry about me…“  
„But I do! Because I like you! I worry about Tony as well because he is like a father to me I’ve never had. Still don’t have but I look up to him. And when I saw you two…“  
Peter smiles. „You worry a lot. But you know? I was so worried when Friday told us you where leaving. I instantly got into my suit just to come and get you. And then Friday told us about the thing that happened… Mr. Stark was also really afraid something had happened to you. And do you do? You play the hero out there. Like father like son, hm?“

I don’t say anything to that. It’s too much in my head. I look at my hands.  
Peter takes my hand and holds it.  
That draws my attention back up to his face. His beautiful face with these beautiful dark brown eyes.

„You have beautiful eyes.“   
It’s not me who says these words. It’s Peter. He is faster.

I come closer. Really slow. I don’t want to freak him out, or anything.  
He doesn’t move. He just stares at my eyes, but not in a creepy way. Like in a really loving way. 

Just before I’m so close I could touch his lips with my lips I say: „I really really like you.“  
And then he closes the gap between us und kisses me. 

Freaking _Spider-Man_ is kissing me!

___

Turns out it really was an asteroid that came crashing down into the road right when my Uber driver and I were driving along. Seems like the universe didn’t want me to go away from the city where Tony and Peter are. Or I was just extremely unlucky that day. But in hindsight I was extremely lucky. Lucky that Peter found me. Lucky nothing worse happened. Lucky I had Avengers in my life who cared about me. 

I convinced my Mom to stay in New York for a while. I got into the same school Peter is going. I live in the Avengers Tower. Sometimes the other Avengers come visit, but Peter stays at his Aunts house for the school year. It’s better for us. I like it, when we can have dates. I love the feeling just before we’re going to meet. The butterflies in my belly are going crazy and every time we kiss it’s as good as the first time. 

I think I really love him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, that's it.
> 
> I just wanna say that I don't like the talks like "Am I gay? Why am I feeling this?" Or the fact that Peter likes Harley AND MJ. I think it should be normal. Peter is def bisexual and Harley... who knows? Only Harley knows. Maybe he's gay, maybe he's also bisexual or maybe he's something else. I don't like putting labels on the characters, because I don't know them fully. They did what they did in my story and I just wrote it down. It developed on its own terms.


End file.
